Entangled
by Renaimaru
Summary: Their task has been done. Kagome is distraught by the inevitable parting to come. However before she's capable of deciding a course of action a new threat arrives. How will she endure the changes to come? And who will be the one to stand beside her in the end? Fate, as they say it, is a cruel mistress. And now Kagome has found herself entangled in its threads.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi.

Author's Note: It's been a long while since I've dabbled in storytelling so bear with me and perhaps my efforts would prove fruitful and to your liking. Updates will be unpredictable though I will do my best to be consistent in some fashionable manner. Oh, and it's a long and rather slow start in this chapter. I ask once more that you bear with me.

* * *

A Time of Celebration

_Finally it was over._ A pair of dainty fingers reached towards the slaughtered youkai that had been ripped in half by the hanyou's blade. Kagome easily pulled out the glimmering shard from the corpse and held it within sight for the others to see. With this last piece the jewel was complete. She quickly brought out the incomplete jewel that hid beneath her blouse, placing the small shard beside it. As per usual there was a small flash of light that surrounded the shard and jewel before they forged together and became one. A dim smile tugged on her lips as she shifted her gaze to her comrades.

"We've done it, Kagome-sama." The monk exclaimed with a gleeful expression.

"It's about damn time!" hollered the ecstatic hanyou.

It had taken years and countless battles, but, at long last it was complete. The Shikon no Tama was whole once more. Kagome's smile only waned once the prospect of an inevitable departure concluded, though she refrained from letting her smile fade any further.

"Kagome...?" A pair of curious golden orbs trailed over her.

"I'm fine," she retorted firmly before facing Inuyasha.

"We should head back... Kaede-sama will be glad to hear the news." She stated with a strained smile hoping to fool him before turning on her heels in the direction of the village.

"A-Ah," nodded the hanyou as he swung Tessaiga to one side relieving it of the debris from their previous activity.

The sword quickly reverted back to its more convenient form, making it a bit easier in terms of transportation. He slid the sword back into its sheath as he jolted after Kagome with the others. He sensed unease within Kagome but couldn't make out the reason for it. _Had she been hurt during the battle?_ He didn't smell any blood from her though nor could he recall the demon ever getting close enough to strike her. Creases formed between his brows as he further contemplated on it only to find that the answer eluded him. This brought much frustration to the young hanyou.

"Keh," he muttered under his breath, inaudible to the others.

* * *

They had been walking for well over half an hour before sighting the entrance to the village. The farmers were still tending to their fields while the children ran in packs. The sun was on the horizon and it wouldn't be long until night came, and with it relief from the relentless sun. Summers in these parts were hot and humid with the occasional rainfall –making the sun a perilous foe yet the perfect time to plant rice seedlings.

"Oh! Kagome-sama has returned," shouted one of the farmers from his rice patty.

A few of them stopped and straighten their bent bodies to wave warmly at her. Kagome simply smiled and waved back as she continued into the village. There was a small gust of wind that picked up carrying with it a cool breeze that was most welcomed and the faint scent of herbs. They knew it wouldn't be long until they reached Kaede's home.

The old woman was outside her hut with a basket of herbs that she had set out to dry for the night. She hadn't noticed their presence until Shippou and Kirara rushed to her side; one tackled her in a soft embrace and the other perched on her shoulder. She emanated a sweet laugh and shifted her attention to the others once they were within reach.

"Back so soon?" There was a gentle smile on her lips, "not that I protest your return."

Kaede had grown attached to this particularly strange lot, and for many reasons. There had been many times that these younglings would bring trouble to her doorstep and times when they would individually confide in her. And the more obvious reasons: Inuyasha the hanyou that pined after Kikyou and Kagome the reincarnation of her deceased sister. It seemed as though fate had entangled them all together with its threads.

Kagome trekked towards Kaede with a meek smile. "We've done it."

She pulled out the completed jewel for Kaede to see. The old woman released a staggering sigh as her eyes peered back up to meet Kagome's gaze. There was a bitter sweetness to them as she wrapped her arms around the young girl and held her tightly.

"You carried such a heavy burden, Kagome-sama. For that I am truly sorry." Kaede whispered as she slowly released the girl.

"Nnn…" replied Kagome as she shook her head softly.

"I was able to meet the people that are important to me because of it," her eyes trailed off to her friends, a genuine smile on her lips.

Regardless of the dangers and emotional strife that the jewel brought, she was infinitely grateful to it. She would never regret the day she was dragged through the well, or_ meeting him…_

"Come, we must celebrate tonight." The old woman said with a heartfelt smile.

* * *

Later that night the village held a festival for Kagome and the others in celebration of completing the sacred jewel. There was a large bonfire with people singing and dancing around it and an abundance of food to be shared and savored by all. Shippou and Kirara happily ate their fill while Miroku managed to convince Sango to dance with him around the bonfire. Kagome was sitting in between Inuyasha and Kaede as they watched the festivities with cheerful expressions.

_You'll have to say goodbye though…_ The thought reminded her of what's to come. She knew this was true and yet she hoped that there was some sort of way for her to stay. Without realizing it a small sigh escaped her lips.

"Kagome…?" A familiar voice called out to her.

Quickly she peered up to face Inuyasha; his golden orbs expressed a concern that only pained her further. _I don't want to leave you. _ Could he possibly know the turmoil that resided in her?

"Are you okay?" he questioned her.

"Mmm…" nodded Kagome.

She could tell that he was doubtful of her words. His eyes said it all. _You're lying._

"Really, I am," she made sure to emphasize certain parts of her reply.

A quick sigh tumbled off Inuyasha's lips as he gave her a smirk though there was a hint of trepidation in his eyes. Call it dog instincts but something didn't smell right. She was distressed, an unpleasant scent. Yet, he could not pinpoint the source of it. He heaved another sigh and drifted his eyes shut knowing full well that by dwelling he'd only be inviting the aggravation. _She'll come around, she always does._

* * *

As the moon waned so did the festivities. The bonfire was put out leaving only the large charred logs as remnants of the occasion that took place. The villagers seemed to disperse in pairs and units to their homes while Inuyasha and the others headed back to Kaede's hut. Miroku and Sango had far too much to drink and were only able to make it to their destination with Inuyasha's help while Shippou was fast asleep in Kagome's arms with Kirara nested comfortably on her shoulder. The pair carefully rested their friends in the futons that were laid out for them in advance. It seemed that even Kaede was fast asleep in her room.

Kagome's gaze drifted from the sleeping kitsune to Inuyasha unintentionally. She couldn't help but watch his movements; _there might never be another chance._ He had pulled the covers over Miroku and Sango before feeling the weight of her eyes. He glanced over at her and noticed the surprise on her face, quickly she averted his gaze.

"G-Good night, Inuyasha…" She uttered in a hushed tone knowing he could hear her.

She swiftly made her way to the table lamp and blew out the flame. The hut was dark and silent then, only the sounds of their breathing filled the air. Despite the obscurity Kagome managed to find her futon, though her movements a bit stiff. She could feel it, he was watching her intently in the dark and she knew he could see her perfectly with those amber orbs.

"Good night." He said quietly as he rose to his feet, eyes still trailing after the girl.

He stood in place until her small frame slipped under the futon before exiting the hut. Once outside he leapt onto the roof, sprawling himself against the wooden planks as he stared up into the night sky. He never did sleep inside the hut unless necessary: the smells of the herbs often kept him awake thanks to his canine nose. _It's easier to protect them from out here,_ his hand on the hilt of his sword as his eyelids tentatively drew shut.

* * *

It had felt like hours yet while the others slept Kagome tossed and turned in her futon. It seemed impossible for her to fall asleep; there was just too much going on in her mind to rest. A resigned sigh pressed through her lips once she succumbed to the belief that there would be no rest for her tonight. She cautiously exited the hut doing her best not to wake the others. A cool breeze greeted her once she stepped outdoors. The gentle caress of it seemed to help ease the turbulence that ran rampant in her mind. Her eyes drifted skyward to the stars above her, _a breathtaking sight._ Such scenery often eluded her in the present time due to all the modernization.

She treaded a bit further from Kaede's home before looking over her shoulder to see the sleeping hanyou. It wasn't often that she was able to see him so peaceful. _What could he be dreaming of?_ A tepid smile formed on her lips before she turned her back on the hut and journeyed a little further down the path. Once she ventured far enough to avoid being bothered she exhaled slowly and gazed back up at the sky.

"The jewel is whole, so what happens now?" She whispered to herself hoping that some sort of revelation would come from hearing the words out loud.

Only silence and the sounds of the night answered her. She dropped her eyes to the jewel, staring at it intently before lifting it up with her fingertips. This was the reason that she was dragged back to this era. This was the reason that she risked her life numerous times, and the reason Inuyasha stuck by her…

She wrapped her slender fingers around it, gripping it tightly in her palm as she bit down on her lower lip and shot her gaze at the stars. She was fighting then, fighting back the tears that wanted to burst to the surface and flood down her face. To think, the same jewel that caused her hardships and brought her to some of the most important people in her lifetime, the jewel that inevitably brought her together with the man she loves would be the same thing that was going to tear her apart from all of it. _Fate is a cruel mistress._

"Tell me. What am I supposed to do now?" Her words pleading for an answer that she knew would never come.

_Hopeless,_ no matter how many times she'd ask out loud it was hopeless. She blinked as tears started to cascade down her cheeks, something she had not intended.

"Don't cry. I know what you can do." A soft gust of wind blew through her hair carrying the faint whisper that startled her.

She tightened her grip on the jewel as she surveyed her surroundings. Although her eyes had grown accustomed to the dark, human limitations made it difficult to see everything in great detail despite the help of the partially full moon. There was silence once more; she was starting to believe that it was a figment of her imagination until a cold chill ran down her spine.

"I know what you can do little girl." It stated once again with a smug tone.

_Male_… She tried to confirm the source but to no avail, this only managed to hasten the fear that stirred within her. It wasn't till she felt the surge of youki that her eyes darted across the sky to find a hovering shadow in the short distance. _Who is it?_ She could make out his hair that hanged in ringlets, draping over the left side of his face. He was lean and well built reminding her vaguely of Sesshomaru; still, it was too hard to make out his facial features with the minimal light she had. However, she was able to ascertain that it was indeed male and from the youki he emitted he was definitely youkai: a powerful one at that.

"Why are you here?" Kagome mustered up the courage to question him without her voice trembling.

"I've come to answer your question, miko." There was a hint of amusement in his voice as he descended before her.

He took a step towards her and she took three steps back. A smirk graced his lips; he was entertained by her reaction and easily closed the gap between them. Startled, Kagome gasped and lost her footing. She would have fallen over if the youkai hadn't taken hold of her waist. But now she was where she least wanted to be: in the arms of an unknown youkai.

* * *

Author's Notes: Congratulations, you've managed to read through the first chapter. Reviews and helpful criticisms are always welcomed.


End file.
